Ume Ōraka
| previous affiliation = | team = Team Four | previous team = | occupation = Genin | previous occupation = Academy Student }} | hometown = }} * * Ink Whip Technique * Skilled Art of Drawing }} Ume Ōraka (大らか 梅, Ooraka Ume) is a from who is a member of Team Four. Her family migrated from the Land of Earth to the Land of Fire when she was 5, and Ume has grown to love her new home. During her time in the Academy, Ume was the top student academically and skilled in her ninja training. Personality Calm, content and quiet, Ume often keeps to herself. While she has many friends and is well liked, she can't help but sever herself from the world. After her father was disgraced for failing an important mission out in the Land of Earth, her family moved to the Land of Fire where the Hokage at the time allowed them to live with great restrictions. The Hokage, Tsunade saw great things in young Ume and offered that she be put into the Ninja Academy. Ume was well liked by many boys and friends with a lot of girls, but managed to hide her true feelings behind a fake smile. She does smile and laugh on occasion, and claims that Kegawa and Gō are her two closest friends in the world. Her true love and passion is the art of painting, drawing, etc. She is skilled and even styled her fighting abilities after it. When not on missions, she can often be found painting pictures out in the forests around the village and her room is full of her special works. She enjoys painting Gō discretely, as he is her secret crush. Appearance Ume is a tall timid girl, with long red hair put up into a bun and held by two needles. Her entire upper chest is wrapped in bandages with a blue shirt over it. The shirt has one sleeve missing, which is because its the hand she writes with and a sleeve would drag over the paper. She wears a short blue skirt, with black tight pants under it. Her legs and feet are wrapped in bandage and is covered by a pair of blue ninja sandals. Her Leaf Village headband is sewn into the front of her skirt were the buckle of a belt would be. Abilities *'Master Artist': Skilled in the field of art, this is Ume's most proud trait. Able to draw, paint, sculpt and write with great skill, Ume went as far as style her field of Ninjutsu in this form. Her drawings are usually done with a pencil and she paints with her own special chakra-infused set. When drawing things for her Skilled Art of Drawing technique, they are perfect depictions of whats she's drawing and has gone as far as to make a near-perfect copy of Yoken Hyūga, appearance wise. *'Skill in Hand Seals': Despite her young age, Ume is fast and initiating her hand seals for combat and can form all twelve hand seals in 5 seconds flat. Her ability in hand seals comes from sheer practice, and the extent of her steady hands from her drawing. Drawing Ninjutsu Her own unique form of that revolves around summoning chakra enhanced drawings from specially made paper which is also infused with hundreds of complicated seals and chakra. She has shown to draw pictures onto her special scrolls with her paint set and then forming a hand seal to make the image come to life. The images are fairly weak as the smaller they are, the easier it is to kill them. Small drawings take no time to draw and summon, but if she tries to create a larger and complex work of art it would take a little more time. Her drawings can be used for almost all purposes, as she can do things ranging from summoning small spiders to swarm her opponents to a large snake to constrict her opponents. Skill in Sealing As she is a Genin she the extent to her sealing ability is not large, but she does have knowledge in the field. With much practice, she learned how to seal small bursts of chakra through the threads of paper allowing it to react positivity to her special chakra paints & ink. She is skilled at drawing seals as well, along with the fact that she can seal her chakra into them. Upon seeing her sensei's seal on his head for the first time, she remarked that she wanted to study and learn its powers. Trivia * According to Ume's Databook entry ** Her hobbies are painting and drawing while she hates the concept of war. ** Her favorite food is cookies preferably with lots of chocolate while she hates the smell and taste of onion. ** She doesn't wish to fight anyone.